Character Story 2 (JimmyandFriends Style) Part 11
Transcript *(Jimmy Neutron (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: Phantom of Retroland) Walking Clip) *(Boys (Pinocchio) Running Clip): (Panting) *(Jimmy Neutron (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: Granny Baby): Oh... *(Boys (Pinocchio) Running Clip) *(Jimmy Neutron (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: Granny Baby): Boys? I wonder if they really are. *(Lloyd Must Clip): Rats. You must be the real Buzz Lightyear. *(Jimmy Neutron Wow Clip): Wow. *(Lloyd Goes There Clip): Ho-Yah! *Jimmy Neutron (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: Return of the Nanobots): What are you doing? *(Lloyd Code Clip): You're in direct violation of code 6404.5, stating all space rangers are to be in hypersleep until awakened by authorized personnel. *(Lloyd Break Clip): You're breakin' ranks, ranger. Buzz Lightyear to Star Command. I've got an AWOL space ranger. *Jimmy Neutron (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: Return of the Nanobots): Tell me I wasn't this deluded. *(Lloyd No Back Talk Clip): No back talk! I have a laser, and I will use it. *Jimmy Neutron (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: Return of the Nanobots): You mean the laser that's a light bulb? *(Lloyd Shocked Clip): Good grief. *Jimmy Neutron (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: Return of the Nanobots): I don't have time for this. *(Lloyd Order to Halt Clip): Halt! I order you to halt! *(Lloyd Kicks Clip): (Groans) *(Jimmy Neutron Knock Out Clip): Whoa! Wah! *(Mermaid Lagoon Clip): (Laughing) *(Darma Party Clip): What a great party! *(Beach Girl Clip): Aah! How *(Ariel Sisters Clip): Low can you go? *(Bunny Girls Dance Clip): How low can you go? Stop *(Jasmine Dance Clip): Splashing me! *Bob the Tomato: Excuse me, ladies. Does anyone know where we might find the Al of Al's Toy Barn? *(Joy Help Clip): I can help. *(Joy Tour Clip): I'm Tour Guide Barbie. Please keep your hands, arms and accessories inside the car, and no flash photography. Thank you. *(Dexter Marriage Clip): I'm a married spud. I'm a married spud. *Bob the Tomato: Then make room for the single fellas. Waa! *Sparky (The Fairly OddParents): Uh, beg your pardon, ma'am, but where's Al's office? *(Joy Thank You Clip): Please hold all questions until the end of the tour. Thank you! *(SpongeBob Scream Shocked Clip): Aaah! *(Joy Please Clip): Remain seated, please! *(Joy Spanish Clip): Siga asentado, por favor. *(Hand twisting like a knot): Ow! *(Jimmy Neutron Not Space Clip): Listen to me! Listen to me! You're not really a space ranger! *(Lloyd Well Clip): Well, that should hold you till the court martial. *(Jimmy Neutron Doing Clip): Let me go! You don't realize what you're doing! *Bob the Tomato: Hey, Buzz! *(Lloyd Goes There Clip): Halt! Who goes there? *(Dexter Hair Looks Clip): Wow! You got your blonde hair, Buzz! *(SpongeBob Zurg Clip): Yeah, but could we find the evil Emperor Zurg? *Jimmy Neutron: No, no, guys! You've got the wrong Buzz! You've got the wrong Buzz! *Bob the Tomato: Say, where'd you get the cool belt, Buzz? *(Lloyd Pig Clip): Well, slotted tomato, they're standard issue. *(Jimmy Neutron No Clip): No! *(Fade out from black) Category:Jimmyandfriend's Transcripts Category:Toy Story Parts